Dear
by cloloveswah
Summary: Mothers Day one shot


**Dear**

_**Since it is Mother's Day I thought waheyy let's write a mother's day fic about mother's day at LD! I'm writing as though they are all back at LD and it is theirs, Alice is still pregnant and yeh... you'll have to read to find out more... mwahaha!**_

Despite the fact she was awake, Alice was struggling to tear herself away from her husband's arms where she was currently encased. She could tell Danny was awake, no doubt having the same internal battle, but neither had made any attempt at all to get up. She smiled as she pulled herself closer to him, her smile widening as she felt him readjust his arms and kiss the top of her head gently. She felt as though she was going to burst with the amount of love she felt for Danny... oh and the enormity of herself. Everyone was joking about her looking as though she was about to burst any moment, no doubt covering Danny with her bodily fluids and popping the baby out. Of course, it made her laugh but she wasn't far from agreeing with them. Trust their baby to have inherited their father's height!

Meanwhile, Olivia and Charlotte were sat in the front room. Both had made an effort to get up at a reasonable time (and very early time) as to try and catch Alice to spend the day with her. However, for what must be the first time ever, neither Danny nor Alice had emerged from their room. In fact, no movement had even been heard yet.

"Trust her to choose today of all days!" Liv groaned as she placed her hands behind her head.

"I know... usually she's up at stupid o'clock!" Charlotte whined.

Thabo laughed at them as he walked in with drinks for them. Liv and Charlotte thanked him before drinking the orange juice in no time at all.

"Why don't you do something for her whilst you're waiting for her to get up?" Thabo suggested with a shrug as he sat down beside Liv. Liv smiled at him and leant into him slightly.

"Like what?" Charlotte asked in confusion. She couldn't exactly administer injections...

"I dunno, make her breakfast maybe, breakfast in bed? Um... clean, feed, water the animals?" Thabo suggested, "I dunno, I'm not really good with mother's day... haven't had to be." He murmured sadly, Liv gave him a supportive smile before squeezing his hand gently. He smiled back and looked to the card, Liv nodded causing Thabo to grin.

Liv and Thabo had come to the decision that he too would be on her card to Alice. Despite the fact she was not Olivia's mother biologically or Thabo's in any real manner (unless they could future mother in law – he hoped!) , but both agreed she like a mother to them. She was the one who was there for them both, the one who had always accepted them and kicked Danny's ass when he tried to interfere.

"Ok, well... we can't do all of it. Thabo, you do the animals... Charlie and I will do the breakfast, meet her in about half an hour and we'll all deliver it." Liv smiled, "Plan?"

"Plan!" Thabo beamed, "And I will rush off!" He grinned kissing her quickly. Liv watched him for a moment until Charlotte clicked her fingers.

"Come on!" Charlotte laughed as she and Liv walked off to the kitchen.

(x)

"You drive like a granny!"

"Better than driving like a demented zombie!"

"You're such a man!"

"Well you'd know!"

"Yeh I would!"

"Be great if we got there today..."

"HAH! WELL WHAT'S THAT?"

"What?"

"Leopards Den in the distance, what was that you were saying Max?"

Max rolled his eyes, Rosie always managed to win! They were driving back to Leopards Den to see everyone, although despite the fact Rosie hadn't said it, Max knew they wouldn't be going back if it wasn't mother's day. Rosie had been quite particular about getting Alice a present and card. Of course, she'd had her moments this morning thinking of her own mum, but now she was overly excited to get to Leopards Den.

"I hope she's been pampered." Rosie said as she turned left onto the long drive that led to her home.

(x)

"Alice, don't you think we should get up?" Danny whispered realising they'd been led together, except moving for a few kisses, for over an hour. They were still wrapped up in one another's arms.

"We should get up..." Alice murmured, "But we aren't going to..." She pulled herself closer to him and buried her head even deeper into his chest. She inhaled his scent, closing her eyes with a sigh. She thought she'd been needy and clingy in her early stages of pregnancy but now? God, she felt like she needed to be connected to him with superglue. She permanently needed him these days, she always wanted a hug, kiss or to hold hands. Of course, Danny wasn't complaining but sometimes she annoyed herself with how much she clung to him.

As they lay quietly in a comfortable silence, neither were prepared for what was about to happen...

(x)

"You do the animals?" Charlotte asked Thabo as he came back in quickly taking his shirt off and happily accepting a clean one off Liv who had one waiting.

"Yeh, they need meds and stuff but well Danny can do it." Thabo laughed, lifting his hand and shaking it. Liv rolled her eyes before picking up the tray, Charlotte held all the cards and a box of chocolates and Thabo had a bunch of flowers in his hands. Liv nodded to them all before they all walked forward. As her hand reached for the handle she hesitated.

"What?" Charlotte asked her.

"Is it safe?" Liv asked.

"Get on with it!" Thabo laughed, "I bet you they are still in bed."

"Ok, well I'll place five rand on them getting changed."

"Done deal sweetheart!" Thabo beamed, "Right come on!"

Liv opened the door and all three people burst in. They all laughed as they heard both Danny and Alice groan and slowly tear themselves away from each other. Alice rubbed her eyes before turning round to face them properly. Danny smiled as he realised the date.

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!" Charlotte, Liv and Thabo all beamed together walking forward. Charlotte was first to reach her mum and immediately she wrapped her arms straight around her mum.

"Love you mum." Charlotte whispered.

"Love you too honey." Alice replied smiling before releasing her daughter.

"Cards from us and chocolates!" Charlotte beamed placing the gifts on her mum's lap.

"Flowers." Thabo smiled leaning down to kiss Alice on the cheek and hug her before moving aside for Liv who waited as Alice admired the flowers. Danny took them off her as he noticed Liv waiting.

"And breakfast in bed... and there's some for you too Danny!" Liv added with a wink at Alice who laughed and hugged Liv gently.

"Aww thank you guys!" Alice grinned, her voice slightly higher with emotion. She wiped her eyes, "I blame pregnancy for this emotion!"

"Yeh yeh!" Thabo laughed, he caught Danny's eye who was smiling widely he nodded at Thabo. Thabo nodded back realising Danny understood why he was involved.

"Well we shall leave you to eat that, open those cards and then think about getting dressed!" Liv laughed as they all left the room. Alice looked at Danny with a soft expression.

"Speechless? Alice Trevanion, are you speechless?" Danny joked stealing a bit of bacon.

"Yeh, aww Danny, this means so much though!" Alice told him, she hit his hand gently as he stole some more bacon, "Don't eat all the bacon!"

Danny did so just to annoy her and laughed as she poked him with a smile. As they ate the breakfast that had been prepared for them. Danny placed a hand on her rather large bump, she looked up at him and caught his eyes before placing her hand over his.

"Next year you'll be getting one more card." Danny grinned, "Can't believe they are nearly here..."

"Aye" Alice replied as she picked up the pile of cards. She frowned when she saw she had three. She opened Charlotte's first, a smile spread across her face as she saw it was hand-made.

'_Dear mum,_

_You are the best mum ever! Hope you have a great day!_

_Love Charlotte xxxx.'_

She set it down before moving onto the next card.

_Dear Alice,_

_Happy Mother's Day, thank you for always being there for us. Have a super day, you deserve one!_

_Love Liv and Thabo xxx'_

Alice grinned to herself before setting it down. Danny too was smiling, he was glad Liv had gotten over her initial aversion to Alice. Now they were closer than ever, and for Thabo to see Alice in the same way was also a great thing for Alice and also for him too.

Alice looked at Danny as she read the envelope of the first card. It read mummy. Alice frowned and turned it over before noticing some writing.

'_We were out shopping when we saw this! We had too! C,L & T xx'_

Alice opened it before sliding the card out. She laughed heartily as she read the words and looked at the pictures.

"Happy mother's day, Love bump!" Alice read out loud to Danny before handing him the card. He too laughed as Alice let out a small 'aww' before putting the third card back on the side. She stretched with a yawn and kicked the covers back. As much as she'd love to stay in bed she knew they had to get up... but not without...

"Danny..." Alice said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes. He laughed and pulled her into his arms and lowered his lips to hers. Alice momentarily in shock by her husband's spontaneity kept her arms by her sides for a moment before smiling on his lips and sliding them over him as he cradled her gently. Eventually he pulled away with a grin that made Alice's knees melt.

"Will that tide you through?" Danny joked his hand on her back as she got up before rolling out of bed himself.

"Aye, just about." Alice laughed as she walked over to her wardrobe. "I don't know what to wear..."

"You say that every morning!" Danny laughed coming up behind her to grab a shirt.

"Yeh I know, but this morning I really don't know what to wear." Alice replied shrugging.

"You say that every morning too!" Danny chuckled.

"Well... it's a tough choice!" Alice replied, "I can't exactly just whack a vest top on can I?"

"Well yeh you could..." Danny replied.

"Oh yeh, and then my belly would be out." Alice replied rolling her eyes, "And don't say where a long vest top then cos I've worn em all!"

Danny laughed before quickly throwing his clothes on. He came up behind Alice who had finally got some clothes and kissed her cheek gently.

"I'll go do animals, see you later love." He smiled softly.

_(About half an hour later)_

Alice had thanked Liv, Thabo and Charlotte for her bump card and of course there own cards and the chocolates they had bought her were now being shared around. Danny had finished and had his arm wrapped around Alice. At that moment they heard a car beeping. Danny jumped up immediately. Alice shook her head as he went to walk off before turning round to help her up.

"Why you so excited?" Alice asked with a chuckle as Charlotte ran out ahead of them and Liv and Thabo slowly dragged themselves out behind.

"Um... no reason..." Danny said.

"Don't lie to your wife..." Alice began.

"Daniel Trevanion." Danny finished, "Well, you'll like it!"

"DANNY!" Alice whined as they made their way outside, "You're so annoying... I mean, you lie and then you say you'll like it, you should just tell me and not keep me from..."

"Hey! Happy Mother's Day!"

Alice stopped her moaning at Danny and turned to the direction the voice came from. She gasped before walking forward to greet Rosie warmly.

"Glad you're getting Dad told." Rosie laughed as she hugged Alice tightly, both pulled away at the same time, "Aww, god Alice look at you!" Rosie beamed looking at Alice's bump. Alice laughed and placed one hand over the bump. "I have my bets on a boy!"

"Good choice!" Alice beamed, "My bets on a boy, Caroline reckons a girl, Dupe's on with a it."

"How lovely..." Rosie laughed before moving to hug her Dad as Max walked up to Alice and kissed her cheek before hugging her.

"Being pampered?" Max asked as he shook Danny's hand.

"I am actually." Alice laughed, it was then Rosie pulled out a present and card for Alice.

"Happy mother's day Alice." Rosie smiled noticing everyone had gone in leaving her and Alice alone.

"Aww thanks Rosie, you really didn't have to you know." Alice smiled as she opened the card. She read it and laughed placing it on the bench as she opened her present. She gasped as she saw the self pampering set. She winked at Rosie, "You know this place so well!"

"Yep! And yes Alice I do! You're always there for me no matter what, and I love you!" Rosie smiled at Alice before looking to the sand and shifting her foot in it. She'd wanted to ask Alice this for a while but she'd not had the guts or found the right way of saying it. "And..." Rosie paused before looking into Alice's eyes that now had a slight air of concern to them. "Well..."

"Rosie?" Alice asked placing a hand on her arm, her voice slightly panicked.

"Well, you might not take this too well but... well um... I wondered how you'd feel about... about me calling you mum?" Rosie blurted. She then looked down, worried about Alice's reaction. Alice stood for a moment in shock before pulling Rosie into a tight hug as a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

"That Rosie, would be an honour." Alice whispered finally releasing her.

"You know, I've been wanting to say that for ages." Rosie laughed as Alice wrapped an arm around her as they walked back into the house. "I'm a wimp."

"Don't worry, you dad's a wimp too!" Alice laughed, "Joking aside though, it does mean a lot to me... you are like the daughter I never had."

Rosie and Alice smiled at one another before walking off to spend the rest of the day with their family... life just kept getting better!

**A/N – Random oneshot :D**


End file.
